


To Taste the Sea

by mckays_girl



Series: The Naming of Stars [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: “Fuck me,” John whispers, desperate and needy, grinding up into Rodney’s pelvis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tipsywitch. 
> 
> Beta: girly_curl_3

He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep, but Rodney wakes to a cool breeze and the sound of the ocean lapping at the shore. Blinking hazily, his gaze is drawn to the full moon illuminating the sky. John is curled around his side, breath deep, even, relaxed. Rodney sighs contentedly and gently cards his fingers through John’s wayward hair.

John stirs, stretching like a cat as he rubs himself along Rodney’s thigh. “Rodney,” he mumbles, blindly groping Rodney’s chest.

When John’s fingers pinch a nipple, Rodney feels it all the way down to his cock. “John,” he moans, twisting until he has John pressed into the blanket. The smell of sweat and sunscreen fill his lungs as he buries his face into the crook of John’s neck.

“Fuck me,” John whispers, desperate and needy, grinding up into Rodney’s pelvis.

Rodney freezes, pushing up onto his hands to study John. “You want me to . . .?”

John cracks one eye open. “Is that a problem, Rodney?”

“No, no,” Rodney sputters, leaning back on John’s thighs. “I just . . . I don’t have . . .” His hands gesticulate as though they will explain everything.

John seems to understand, because he says, “Front left pocket in my pack.”

Rodney reaches over to unzip the bag that is pinning down a corner of the beach blanket. Fishing around inside produces a condom and lube. “My, aren’t we presumptuous?”

John opens both eyes and grins smugly. “What can I say? I just know I’m that irresistible.”

“Asshole,” Rodney says, but there’s no heat in it. He slides to John’s side, placing the condom and lube at the edge of the blanket just within reach.

John turns to face Rodney and arches an eyebrow questioningly.

“Relax, flyboy, slow down. Not everything has to go 200 miles per hour.” He captures John’s mouth in a gentle kiss, slowly swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. John sighs, melting into the kiss, eagerly opening to Rodney and their tongues glide together as they explore each other’s mouths.

Rodney tries to memorize this moment, catalogue the feel of John’s bicep flexing in his hand, the rasp of stubble against his jaw, the salty taste of John’s skin as he mouths his way to the hollow of John’s throat. John squirms as Rodney leaves a trail of reddened marks where he’s nipped and sucked at John’s skin. His mouth finds its way back to John’s in a series of light, teasing kisses, barely-there brushes of lips.

The scrape of John’s hairy calf brings Rodney’s focus to the possessive leg slung over him. Their bodies are languid from the heat and Rodney doesn’t protest when John easily pivots him onto his back. His hands slide up John’s body, splaying across his shoulders, feeling the play of muscles under keyboard-worn fingertips before slipping back down to cup John’s ass. John gasps when their cocks brush together and Rodney rolls his hips just to hear that sound again.

Sharp nips at Rodney’s lower lip send a jolt of electricity through him, his arousal pooling low in his belly. The kisses become deeper, wetter and Rodney knows that “slow” is becoming less and less of an option. He reverses their positions, maneuvering John onto his back and settling between his legs. His tongue wanders down John’s body tracing circles that spiral around John’s nipples until they're teased into hardened points. Rodney continues on his path down to the trail of hair that leads to John’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach.

John is breathing harshly, his fists clenching rhythmically in the blanket. “Rodney, please,” he begs.

Rodney obliges, licking the slit of John’s cock, tasting the salty pre-come that has beaded at the tip. The skin is silky smooth as it slips between his parted lips. He swirls his tongue around the head, sucking lightly before swallowing more of John’s shaft.

“God, Rodney. Yeah, that’s . . . that’s good.” John writhes beneath him, his lithe body arching off the blanket as Rodney takes him even deeper. “So fucking good.”

Rodney wants to give John better than good; he wants to give him everything. Hiking John’s legs higher, he releases his cock and teases his way past John’s balls with little puffs of breath and fluttering kisses that make John quiver.

John’s breath hitches at the first swipe of tongue and he pulls his knees to his chest, wantonly exposing more of himself to Rodney. Encouraged, Rodney begins to experiment, alternating between broad, flat sweeps of his tongue and short penetrating thrusts. John tastes like the sea and Rodney feels like he’s drowning in him. John’s hands threading through his hair ground him, anchor him to this moment in time when it’s just the two of them and the steady beat of waves pounding along the coast.

Fumbling for the lube, Rodney finally snags the tube and flicks the cap open, generously slicking his fingers. He circles John’s opening with unhurried caresses until John is whimpering brokenly. John bucks up and moans loudly when he’s finally penetrated. Rodney’s breath is taken away when he glances up to see John’s face contorted in a look of pure pleasure; a look that he put there. He finger-fucks John slowly, gently coaxing him open, adding more lube and a second finger.

John sucks in a ragged breath. “More,” he urges. “God, Rodney, I’m so close.” Rodney eases in a third finger, crooking them so he can rub John’s prostate. John’s head thrashes back and forth as he chants, “Rodney, Rodney, Rodney.” 

Rodney pulls his fingers out almost all the way and pushes them back in leisurely. He does this several times; fascinated by the way John’s hole almost sucks him in. A low growl is all the warning he gets before he’s on his back again and John is rolling a condom over his dick. He groans while John strokes him, coating him liberally with lube. Rodney gasps and clutches John’s thighs as he straddles him, sinking down onto Rodney’s cock. “John,” he whispers huskily.

John twines their hands together and leans in for a kiss as he rocks into the curve of Rodney’s hips. He tightens around Rodney cock, bringing him close to the edge. “God, yeah. Keep doing that,” Rodney rasps, his voice hoarse with need. John squeezes again and Rodney’s hips jerk up. A gamut of emotions overwhelms him. He wants more, less, hurry up, slow down. He wants to come; he wants it to last forever.

Wrapping a hand around his own cock, John jerks himself off with short, fast strokes. Rodney can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of John’s hand on his dick, head thrown back as he spurts warm come across Rodney’s stomach and chest, his muscles clenching around Rodney’s erection. Rodney’s body thrums, alive with an intense, aching pleasure and his orgasm hits him like a wave, cresting in long, satisfying pulses.

John slumps to the side and lays there panting, sprawled across the blanket, loose limbed and relaxed. His lips are still red and swollen from all the kissing. Aftershocks tremor through their bodies as they catch their breath, waiting for their heartbeats to slow in time to the swell of the sea.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8970&textsize=0&chapter=3](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8970&textsize=0&chapter=3)  



End file.
